Talk:Season 4/@comment-43277501-20191028220651
I have an idea of a special called:The Final Fight and its going to be 4-part special,because there will be a lot here,and it's the finale of the season.Let's start with part 1; Revengers(The Final Fight-Part 1)'After Luka and Kagami found that Marinette and Adrien have been dating,they get angry(because you know,Lukanette and Adriagami) and akumatized into The Revengers,a duo which gets the love and trust from people and turning them into puppies that they can use.Will Ladybug and Cat Noir stop them before it's too late? What i'm saying with that is that Mauyra and Hawkmoth started an diabolical plan to get the miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir,but they aren't alone.Lila and Chloe helps them.The reason why is because they didn't stoped hating them(you know why)and know are trustly and loyal allies of them.Lila photoshops Marinette and Adrien,so it looks like they are dating.And the rest is writed upper.(btw they are getting de-akumatized in the 2-nd part,which is surprising) '''The Return(The Final Fight-Part 2)'After Ladybug and Cat Noir gets caught into Mayura and Hawkmoth's hands,someone returns and helps them to get out of the situation.With their friend helping them,will they succeed into finishing Mayura and Hawkmoth,or is that the end of the miraculouses? The friend that is returning is Master Fu.He returned all of his memory and he returned back to Paris to help Ladybug and Cat Noir.He's tranfsormed into Jade Turtle,thanks to NIno,who derived the Turtle Miraculous,after he losted his memory.The situation that they were was that they basically got circled and can't get out to get some help. 'The War has begun(The Final Fight-Part 3)'After Ladybug,Cat Noir and Jade Turtle escaped,he's forced to reveal their identities for their own good.Hawkmoth and Mayura,on the other hand,have started the plan,firstly by akumatizing Lila into Catalyst,which she transforms them into Scarlet Moth and Ultima Mayura,and then Scarlet Moth akumatizing Chloe into Miracle Queen(but with a twist).Ladybug,Cat Noir and Jade Turtle go 'through Paris to get their alies,but for Nino giving a new Miraculous.Now that the whole Paris has been akumatized,can they prevent the inevitable? The twist that i was talking about is that Miracle Queen can make objects into Miraculous and giving some of the akumitized people more powers(if you're asking if Ladybug and Cat Noir are going to use their elemental powers,yes they will,and there will be more,but i dunno which,cause there goin to be new ones)By the whole Paris i mean the BEST of the villians a.k.a who have been a lot stronger than the others before them a.k.a Season 2,3,4. '''Betryal hurts(The Final Fight-Part 4)'After Hawkmoth and Mayura's plan almost succeeds,not only Ladybug and Cat Noir's future selfes and Bunnix goes to help Ladybug and Cat Noir,BUT Lila betryals Hawkmoth and Mayura and gets the butterfly miraculous to become THE NEW Hawkmoth.She combines her akuma and the miraculous to become the Catalystic Hawkmoth.She then tells to everyone akumatized to follow her requests.Mayura unites with Ladybug and Cat Noir to defeat LIla,but before that she hides Gabriel,because for his own good.Now that the plan backfired,can they stop her and finish the war? The answer to all of the questions:a big fat YES,because they are the heroes so why they can't win here?The end of the special is touching,at least for me.Gabriel invites Marinette and Adrien to tell them the truth after the fight,now that he isn't Hawkmoth.Then after he tells the truth,he,Natalie,Marinette and Adrien are going to the crematorium where Emilie is.Marinette and Adrien also tell them the truth,after Gabriel tells the story why Emilie is in that condition,and they both promise to help each other whenever they need.Master Fu leaves again but this time not because of a memory loss,but because he's going to find where Lila is now hiding.The final cutscene is at the same spot where Lukanette and Adriagami were at the end of Season 3,but this time it's actually Lukagami and Adrienette sitting together 1 month after the fight.Luka plays on the guitar and Marinette and Adrien tell some things that are touching before the end card.And Season 4 is over.Or is it?Right before the credits,Lila pops up and says:,,It has begun.The countdown may start now"What does that mean? Speculation time in the comments!Thank you for reading it.This is my first major theory.